netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctorum
Sanctorum 'is an fictional and only playable character in Brutal Fists series. Inspirations Be it robot buddies like C-3P0 and T.O.M., robot girls like KOS-MOS and XJ9, fighting robots like Fulgore and Jack Series, half-robots like Lin Kuei cyborgs and The Terminator, or giant robots like Gundams (obviously), who doesn't love robots, especially robots for your fighting games? Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "In the halls of the Vatican, citizens were concerned of what turmoil was about to be brought onto them by the notorious "Mad Alchemist", Edmund Gareth. To combat his coming evil in a rumored tournament known as "Brutal Fists", Vatican officials have created a mechanical knight programmed to fight unholy forces. That mechanical warrior was named "Sanctorum"." Storyline Brutal Fists Forces of evil, coming to Vatican City by Edmund Gareth, known as Mad Alchemist, planing to rumored the Brutal Fists tournament, that until Pope and Bishops planning to created robot warrior named Sanctorum to kill evil alchemist. Before the ending, Sanctorum haves discovered the fake god, including Ogoleithus, if know it about the god was trully fated full. He uses spear to kill the Demon God of Chaos. Haves landing in Rome, Italy who thanks to save them. Gameplay Powers and Abilities This Robot Warrior was including the strong character in the Brutal Fists series, he brought to creation of Vatican, that could be protect people of the country. Sanctorum haves Medieval-Style Combat Skills, where is using the strength at onces, his sacred power haves weapons to used: Plasma Spear, Arm Laser, Chest Missile and Holy Shot. Movelist Special Moves * '''Plasma Spear: Sanctorum impales his opponent with his spear and throws him/her to the other side. * Arm Laser: He shoots a red laser line from his hand at his opponent. * Hover: He hovers high up into the air and then lands back to he ground. This can be cancelled and he'll land immediately. * Chest Missile: He opens his chest and fires a missile at his opponent from it. * Holy Shot: He shoots a yellow, medium-sized plasma shot at his opponent. * Brightness: He glows a white color for 5 seconds and any hit directed at him results to a big explosion that knocks his opponent far away. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Divine Judgement: Sanctorum raises his firing arm up in the air. A beam of light hits him and charges his blaster with a huge ball of divine light. He aims his arm at his opponent and fires away, blowing the opponent up. * Robo Templar: Sanctorum lifts his opponent in a chokehold, flies up and then lets go. He chops the opponent's head off with a quick swing of his Plasma Spear and then he blasts the severed head into pieces as the headless body falls down. He then flies up a little bit with his spear facing the body and then swoops down, with enough force detonating the upper body of the headless corpse. Sequences Battle Intro A pillar of light rises up and Sanctorum flies down to the battlefield. He says, "I am Sanctorum and I will fight in the name of God Almighty!" Victory Pose Sanctorum flies up out of the picture. The scene cuts to a cloudy and bright sky where Sanctorum emerges. He raises his Plasma Spear up and behind him forms a glowing golden crucifix symbol. Arcade Sanctorum/Arcade Trivia * Well here is Sanctorum, a Robo Knight esque robot gaurdian from the Vatican. For those who don't know who Robo Knight is, he's a character in Power Rangers Megaforce who was allies with the rangers. Sanctorum was based on Robo Knight anyways, in terms of color schemes and his curiousity about how humans work, even in his alternative ending, there's a part that's reminiscent to one of the scenes in that one episode of Megaforce where Robo Knight goes to the library to learn (and then learn how to rap thanks to this one black dude). * THe name Sanctorum is actually a Latin word for "holy" or "saint". I looked it up, BTW. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Playable characters Category:Mechanical Warriors